


Puff Puff Bam

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the #SASO2016 prompt: Remember when Bokuto smoked with Akaashi and got high for the first time because he wanted to seem cool to his pretty boy stoner boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puff Puff Bam

When Koutarou could actually be assed to wake up (and by that he meant, _really_ wake, none of that “mind is aware, but my eyes are still closed” bullshit, he meant awake enough to actually look at the sun and maybe roll out of bed) the first thing he noticed it that his face felt gross. There was dried spit all along his right cheek and remnants of some kind of food around his lips and chin. The second thing he noticed was that his face was planted firmly into a pillow, but he wasn’t on the bed - apparently he had decided to fall asleep on the floor the night before.  
  
What exactly had happened again last night?  
  
“Good morning, Bokuto-san,” and all too cool voice said from above him.  
  
And then Koutarou remembered. Oh shit, did he remember.  
  
He wanted to sit up straight, but his head was still kind of swimming so he just rolled onto his back. Of course, Akaashi was still standing above him, holding two bottles of water and looking completely non-pulsed by the situation. “What year is it, Akaashi?”  
  
“The same one it was when you asked me last night, Bokuto-san.” He handed Koutarou one of the bottles before stepping over him to go sit on his bed, “So,” he started as he uncapped his own bottle, “how much do you remember about last night?”  
  
“Um...I came over to smoke?”  
  
“Yes, and…?”  
  
“And...I did a good job?”  
  
“Was that your first time, Bokuto-san?”  
  
“What? No! Of course not! Kuroo and I, like, take pot all the time.”  
  
“You don’t ‘take’ pot, unless you’re eating it, I guess.” Akaashi sipped at his water, “So, do you remember anything?”  
  
He sighed, “No, I don’t. Can you fill me in?” He opened his own water and debated pouring it over his head, but in the end decided that drinking it was better.  
  
“You took two puffs and ate an entire bag of dried squid. You then cried because it was it was the spicy version and you can’t stand spicy things. Finally you passed out and went to sleep.”  
  
“Oh my god,” he groaned with mortification, “please tell me you’re joking.”  
  
“If I was joking I think I would embellish a little bit more.”  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
“Bokuto-san, come here.” Akaashi scooched over a bit and patted the spot next to him on the bed, “it’s comfier than lying down on the floor.”  
  
It was a bit of a struggle, but finally Koutarou managed to pull himself onto the bed and rest his head on Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi’s fingers made their way through his hair, somehow managing to avoid the clumps of gel and hairspray that held it together. It was really relaxing and Koutarou was certain he could fall asleep then and there.  
  
“Why did you come back to smoke with me last night, Tarou?” he asked softly, using the nickname that they reserved for special occasions.  
  
Koutarou shrugged, as best as he could in his current situation, “I dunno...you just seem like you enjoy doing it a lot and I thought if I could get into it we could, like, bond over it or whatever.”  
  
“You wanted to bond over getting high?”  
  
“I just want you to think I’m cool, Akaashi.”  
  
“I already think you’re cool enough, Bokuto-san.” His fingers stopped stroking when he perked up at the compliment, “But you also know that with your...situation and mental state, you really shouldn’t be experimenting with mind altering drugs.”  
  
“Yeah...yeah I know.”  
  
“Sometimes it’s okay for couples to have hobbies they don’t share, how about next time we put this in that category.”  
  
“Agreed, sorry if I messed up your night, Akaashi.” He sighed and nuzzled his face deeper into his boyfriend’s lap, “But, I was kind of looking forward to watching the furry documentary with you last night. I bet it’s hilarious when you set the right mood.”  
  
“To tell you the truth, it’s an experience when you’re sober too. I’ll show you sometime.”  
  
“Sounds like the weirdest date ever. I’m in.”


End file.
